Stupid stuff NC players do/say
Founded by Glock/Scorched. -This is purely for fun, so any material that causes problems will be removed quickly. -Don't use this to flame other players. Post out of good humor. Post parodies of situations, failed tech, sayings, or things you've observed about NC personalities. Parodies NC Meeting After summoning some of active NC, Bismarck commenced his meeting on the wiki chat... Bismarck II: F3n... F3nr3l: Yes?.. -Bismarck clenches his hand into a fist- Bismarck II: *Epic voice boom* You're dead to me... ~F3nr3l has left the chat.~ Bismarck I: Now, we may commence the meeting. Scorched000: Kback Bismarck I: WB R.Glock: Hey scorched Legless562: wb Bowswer: Hey sc0rch3d. Scorched000: Sec brb Bismarck I: Anyway, we must discuss one very important thing: There is a severe lack of yogurt, specifically Activia. R.Glock: Activia is great. Absolutely great. Scorched000: Back Scorched000: Why do you like it? brb R. Glock: I'm british. Bismarck I: YES. We need more activia! Scorched: back Bismarck: wb Bismarck I: How do we go about getting activia into NC? Scorched000: O_o brb ~Farmadyll has joined the chat.~ Farmadyll: :3 hay gurlzzz Bismarck I: WTF Farmadyll: ?? Scorched: back Bismarck I: forget yogurt, rorschach masks are WHERE IT'S AT! Bismarck I: http://www.rorschachmasks.com/ Legless562: Pretty nice. ~Volcano1qaz has joined the chat.~ Volcano1qaz: >.> Hey. Bismarck I: Hey volcano R.Glock: Hey Volcano Scorched000: S00p. Btw back Scorched000: brb. ~Farmadyll has left the chat.~ R.Glock: Yes... We need those masks. Bismarck II: I EXPECT YOU WILL ALL GET THESE SOON. ~Bismarck II has left the chat.~ ~R.Glock has left the chat.~ ~R.Glock has joined the chat~ ~R.Glock has left the chat.~ Legless562: Gtg, cya. ~Legless562 has left the chat.~ Volcano1qaz: >.> Scorched000: back... ~The Omni1 has joined the chat.~ Scorched000: Hi ~The Omni1 has left the chat.~ Legless: Drunk Volcano1qaz You're drunk Leg. Give me your keys. *2:10 Legless562 what keys? *2:11 Legless562 locker or house? *2:11 Volcano1qaz The ones in your keyboard. *2:11 Scorched000 sec *2:11 R.Glock lol *2:11 R.Glock like in 10 days *2:11 R.Glock volcano gets a letter *2:11 Legless562 they's keys in my keyboard *2:11 Legless562 how the fuck did they get tehre O.o *2:11 R.Glock and it's filled with the keyboard keys. *2:11 Volcano1qaz Rofl. *2:11 Legless562 dude this is serious... *2:11 Legless562 how the fuck did keys get in my keyboard *2:11 Pen Par LOL *2:11 Legless562 isnt that like dangerous? {C}Legless562 volcano *2:13 Legless562 i dont snort cocaine *2:13 Legless562 and why would you put my lines on even ifi did O.o *2:13 Legless562 dumbarse... *2:14 Pen Par Okay *2:14 Pen Par It's official. *2:14 Pen Par Leg's drunk. *2:14 Pen Par And I'm really serious. *2:14 Legless562 lol man i thought you were joking! *2:14 Legless562 i was like zomg he might be joking! *2:15 Pen Par ? *2:15 Pen Par Erm... *2:15 Volcano1qaz Posted. *2:15 Pen Par Scorched... *2:15 Pen Par Can you check his IP address? *2:15 Pen Par A drunkard can't be as bad as Leg is right now. *2:16 Legless562 what a drunkard? *2:16 R.Glock you. *2:16 Pen Par ^ *2:17 Legless562 no im leg {C}Legless562 dude dont post any fucking letters to me *2:17 Legless562 i dont want spam mail from fucking turkey *2:18 Volcano1qaz Posted. *2:18 Legless562 fuck you *2:18 Legless562 i dont want post *2:18 Legless562 anyway royal mail is shit *2:18 Legless562 will take like 10 years to get here *2:18 R.Glock not that sort of post leg. *2:18 R.Glock he posted it on the forum or wiki. *2:18 Volcano1qaz wiki, *2:18 Legless562 dumbass *2:18 Legless562 ur meant to use a letter box -.- *2:19 Volcano1qaz I'm posting that too. >_> *2:19 Legless562 what on the bloody forum *2:19 Legless562 cos that dont look stupid *a stamped enveloped on a wiki *2:19 Legless562 pratt -.- *2:19 R.Glock leg. *2:19 R.Glock you're being stupid *2:19 R.Glock get off the chat *2:20 R.Glock before you embarrass yourself even more. *2:20 Legless562 dude im not on the chat *2:20 Legless562 im not like some gay dude fucking it doggystyle... *2:20 Legless562 -.- *2:20 Volcano1qaz I'm definitely posting that. DarkTorva: Legless shut up. Stop being a drunk sod and grow up. Legless562 : DarkTorvaness shush Men never grow up they just learn how to act in public DarkTorva: No, there is a thing called maturity Legless562: doesnt wine get that? DarkTorva: Which you seem to lack, you drunk sod. Legless562: isnt a sod something you wear on your feet? oh wait thats a sock Failed Tech Fuzzles Tried to make a car bomb out of coal in CAMS. Sayings ""I was to ******* late! God ******* damnit I am close to rage quitting. I sprinted home with a 20 lb backpack on trying to save pen." - fuzzles Context: Glock has just crushed Pen in a war. Olaf thought if he ran, he could save pen. He didn't make it. "*Looks at Luim with hand pummiling into fist.* *Whispers* "Your dead to me..." *-fuzzles "The toilet was once a place of self peace and sanctuary. Now, with Leganese Man Eating Water Spiders; it has become the place of all my nightmares..." *Bismarck NC Personalities